


Rumors

by FemaleSherlock



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Secret Relationship, Song fic, only a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSherlock/pseuds/FemaleSherlock
Summary: This is based on Rumors by Jake Miller.





	Rumors

_Yeah, we the word up on the streets_   
_They talk, talk, talk 'bout you and me_   
_Let's start some rumors, rumors_   
_And no, I don't know where they came from_   
_But I'm always down to make some, rumors, rumors_   
_Yeah, they saw me sneaking out your crib last night_   
_3 A.M. to catch a flight_   
_Caught me driving through your hood_   
_Paparazzi got me good_   
  
_We like stars, yeah baby, they astronomers_   
_Look at everybody camping out with they binoculars_   
_All up in the headlines, me and the wifey_   
_But let them gossip girl, Blake Lively_   
  
_I don't know where they're getting their news_   
_But I'm not mad if tonight it comes true_   
_Ooh, let's start some rumors_   
_I'mma start some rumors with you, with you_   
_I wanna start some rumors with you_   
_Yeah, rumors, I wanna start some rumors with you_   
_Yeah, rumors, I wanna start some...._

When you’re in high school, rumors are to be expected. A hooked up with B, C cheated on D with E, G is gay and makes out with M in the third stall of the boy’s bathroom near room 103. Keith usually kept his head down so he never expected some one to be spreading rumors about him. Especially when those rumors were about him and a certain captain of the swim team, Lance McClain.

Freshman year the two had meet in Algebra 1. One the first test Keith had scored higher than Lance and the brunette had proclaimed himself Keith’s rival. Sophomore year they had realized they had much more in common than previously thought. Ever since then they had been good friends.

It had started on a Tuesday night, after football practice. Keith was in his car, keys in the ignition ready to pull out, into the night, when Pidge had called. Being the good driver he was, Keith turned off the car and picked up the phone. “Hi Pidge.”

“Is it true?” she asked in way of greeting.

“Is what true?” he asked, slightly annoyed. This was probably about another conspiracy theory, but he was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep.

“You hooked up with Lance!”

Yep. Defiantly a conspiracy theory, one of the crazier ones out there. The idea that Lance and Keith hooking up was almost laughable. While yes it was true Keith had been pining over Lance for two years now, there was no chance for Keith to hook up with Lance.

“No. Where did you get that?” Keith asked.

“Rolo just texted me that you were twenty minutes late to practice and you were dropped of by Lance, so I put two and two together. You finally put the moves on Lance! Congrats!” Pidge exclaimed, but Keith just sighed.

“No Pidge, as much as I’d like that that’s not what happened. I was at Lance’s house working on a project for history and we lost track of time. That’s it,” Keith stated.

Pidge hummed into the phone. “You know that’s what Lance said. Pretty much word for word.” Keith could hear the smirk in his best friend’s voice.

“Goodbye Pidge.” Kieth hung up without another word and tossed his phone onto the seat next to him. He groaned and leaned his head against the steering wheel.

———

“Keith close your mouth, you’re going to start drooling,” Shiro chucked. Keith blushed and obeyed his brother. Shiro and Matt were on a rare visit from college, and they were at Lance’s swim meet. Shiro had teased his brother that he would jump at any opportunity to see Lance in nothing but a tight speedo. Keith had smacked his bother on the arm, but hadn’t denied it.

Keith had watched the meet intently, manly focusing on one swimmer in particular, watching Lance’s lean arms slice through the water. He’d won the meet, and Keith had stared as Lance had climbed out of the pool dripping with water.

By the time the two had met outside the locker room afterwards, Keith had gotten himself under control.

The next day there were whispers. When lunch rolled around, Pidge had informed Keith that there was a rumor going around that Lance had sucked off Lance in the locker room after the meet. Which of coarse it wasn’t true, but that didn’t mean Keith hadn’t wanted to.

———

Lance was at Keith’s house. They were watching a movie on Netflix, but neither was paying attention. They were sitting crosslegged on Keith’s bed facing facing each other. “So these rumors,” Keith started.

Lance laughed nervously. “Oh yeah those.” Both boys were blushing down to their Adam’s apples.

“I’m going to tell you something and I just want you to know that if you hate me it’s ok. Look I… Have to tell you… I-“ there was no stopping now, “I kind of want them to be true.” Keith closed his eyes, bracing himself for rejection. Instead Lance took his hand in his.

“I’d kind of like them to be true to.”

Keith opened his eyes to see Lance’s cute blush. He leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft and sweet. And then Lance’s hands were in Keith’s hair and Keith’s hands were under Lance’s shirt. And then Lance wasn’t wearing a shirt and neither was Keith. And then there was heat and need and… and. Keith stopped and stared at Lance beneath him, chest heaving. “So…” Keith trailed off.

“Can we keep this a secret? Just for now?” Lance’s eyes were pleading.

“Of coarse. Can I ask why?”

“Well, I’d like to see where this goes without everyone watching us. It won’t be forever. Just a couple of months. Please?”

“Lance, already said yes,” Keith said, nosing at Lance’s neck. The brunette hummed and smiled.

“Then let’s make some rumors, shall we?”

———

“Dam it Pidge,” Keith muttered. The girl had text him a picture of him sneaking out Lance’s window with the caption, ‘Just friends huh?’.

———

“Come on babe it’s been three months now. I want to tell people!” Keith was laying in the back seat of his car, Lance laying on top of him. They were parked in the school parking lot after a football game. Keith had dragged his boyfriend into his car as soon as possible, making out heavily.

“Alright, alright. Let’s tell people tomorrow ok?” Lance mumbled and kissed his way along Keith’s jaw to his neck.  
A loud knock caught both of their attention. There was Lotor and his harem. Well they were planning on telling people tomorrow anyway.


End file.
